Nova/Prime
Release Date: December 16th, 2014 Nova Prime is the Primed variant of , possessing a higher shield and energy capacity, as well as an additional polarity. Nova Prime was released alongside and . |helmetmission = |chassismission = |systemsmission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |helmetmissionps4 = |chassismissionps4 = |systemsmissionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |helmetmissionxb1 = |chassismissionxb1 = |systemsmissionxb1 = }} Notes *Nova Prime, compared to : **Higher Shields (100/300 vs. 75/225) **Higher Energy (175/262 vs. 150/225) **Different Polarities ( vs. ) *As a Prime Warframe, Nova Prime possesses a special passive ability where contact with an Orokin Void Death Orb will make them release an energy pulse that grants 250 Energy to all nearby allies. This effect can only occur once per Death Orb, and can occur even if the Death Orb has been previously destroyed. *Nova Prime's and both feature opaque gold spheres instead of the translucent spheres of her non-Primed counterpart. *Nova Prime, along with , , , , and , has the second highest amount of energy of any Warframe (175 base, with 262.5 at max rank) with , , , , , and having the highest (200 base, with 300 at max rank). **This can be increased to 525 with a maxed , 743 with , 770 with and . Trivia *Nova Prime is the second prime Warframe after to have two enhanced stats, in this case, increased Shields and Energy over her normal version. **She is also the second prime Warframe with a boost to shields, the first being . *Nova Prime marks the first time that an Open Beta Warframe – – has received a prime variant. The previous seven prime Warframes ( , , , , , , ) are based on designs from the Closed Beta period. *Unlike previous prime Warframes, Nova Prime's gold parts can be recolored, which was made possible with the new Physical Based Rendering (PBR) techniques utilized in updates of the graphics engine first introduced at the time of her release. The , and the Pyra Syandana Prime that came with share the same feature. *Nova Prime's long ring neck design resembles the neck rings from the Kayan Tribe in Burma. *Nova Prime is the second prime Warframe to have a non-static model, the first being , as her helmet and back have casings that open with advanced movement, channeling, and activation of abilities, causing her energy coils to glow more intensely. Bugs *Her moving parts will often become reversed, staying open even when the player is standing still with no powers currently active, and zooming in with a weapon will close them, with them re-opening when exiting zoom. The only way to fix this issue (although it will continue to happen) is to use a power. Media NovaPrime.jpg NovaPrimeCodex.png|Nova Prime in Codex. Nova_Prime_Access.jpg|Nova Prime's Prime Access Image NovaDynamicModel.gif|Showing Nova Prime's dynamic model. File:Warframe Prime Access Teaser - Nova Vaultings *On November 15, 2016, it was announced that Nova Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on November 22, 2016. Any preexisting components or fully-built frames will remain as is. *Nova Prime emerged from the Vault on November 13, 2018, alongside , , , , and , and will be accessible for approximately one month. Category:Warframes Category:Prime Category:Females Category:Nova Category:Update 15 Category:Tabview